Chance meeting
by Sophie1992
Summary: This fanfic is based in Sydney airport before they go on the plane. Jate.


Chance meeting

Jack was sitting at a bar at the Sydney airport when he saw a beautiful woman looking around and then arguing with this man. When she noticed Jack she gave him a look that said help me. "Why can't you just leave me alone, I've told you that we're finished over a week ago why can't you take it? People will start to think that your stalking me, I'm going for a drink,"Kate said walking over to the bar and sitting next to Jack. "J2O please,"Kate said. The man that she had argued with had followed her and was sitting next to her. "I don't remember asking you to come,"Kate said angrily.

"We're a couple remember, so I don't have to ask permission,"the man called Zack said. Kate hit her head on the bar and then grabbing her drink and gulping it down. "You alright?"Jack asked looking at Kate.

"I'll answer that question in a minute,"Kate replied.

"Ok,"Jack said.

"Zack like I told you over there we're not a couple it ended a week ago, now leave me alone your driving me crazy,"Kate shouted.

"You didn't dump me," Zack said.

"Oh geez,"Kate said looking around for something. She ended up grabbing a menu and hitting Zack on the head with it. "We're not a couple leave me alone,"Kate said hitting Zack on the head driving him out of the bar. She came back to the bar and sat down next to Jack. "The answer to your question yes I'm alright now. I'm Kate,"Kate replied.

"Jack,"Jack replied smiling. They both heard footsteps behind them.

"He's behind me isn't he?"Kate asked.

"Yeah,"Jack answered. Kate started hitting her head on the bar again.

"Kate, stop your going to hurt yourself,"Jack holding Kate's head to stop her from hitting her head again.

"Thanks I'll be right back,"Kate said. "Zack if you don't leave now I swear I'll hurt you, now we're definitely over. Go annoy someone else, your not my problem!"Kate shouted running back and sitting next to Jack.

"Is it definately over this time?"Jack asked.

"Don't even joke, uh do you mind going and sitting somewhere more comfortable?"Kate asked.

"Sure,"Jack said smiling leading Kate to a couch a little past the bar.

When they sat down Jack turned around so he was facing Kate and rested his arm on the top of the couch, his hand was just a little past Kate's head, when Kate sat down Jack's hand got caught up in her hair but he didn't move it. "So Jack what job do you do?"Kate asked turning towards Jack and putting her knees up on the couch, she was resting her hand on her knee which just happened to be close to Jack's leg. At one point she ended up tracing circles on Jack's leg. "I'm a doctor, you?"Jack asked playing with Kate's hair.

"Waitress, are you single?"Kate asked.

"Yeah do I even need to ask if your single? What happened with him anyway?"Jack asked.

"He cheated on me,"Kate replied looking down at her fingers.

"He must have been stupid too I mean your really pretty,"Jack said lifting Kate's head up with his finger making Kate smile. They stared at each other for a while, when a man with a southern accent came up to them making Kate jump.

"You alright?"Jack asked putting his hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Yeah he made me jump, is there anything you wanted?"Kate asked the man.

"The names Sawyer I was just wandering what you were doing over here with him when you could be over at the bar having a great time with me?"Sawyer asked.

"Well maybe I want to talk to 'him' and like 'him' so I wouldn't really want to talk to you anyway now can you go,"Kate replied turning towards Jack. Sawyer walked off.

"So you like me huh?"Jack asked smiling.

"Maybe,"Kate answered smiling.

"All passengers that were flying to LAX their flight has been cancelled and will be able to fly tomorrow at around 12pm please don't leave the airport in case we have to contact you thank you,"The airport hostess said threw a radio.

"Great, I guess I'll be sleeping on this couch tonight,"Kate said annoyed.

"Well I'll be staying too so you've got some company,"Jack replied.

At around 11pm Jack was lying on the couch getting ready to go to sleep. Kate was sitting on the end trying to go to sleep resting on her hand. "Kate come here,"Jack replied. Kate leaned over so she was lying Jack's chest. "You can sleep there now,"Jack said resting his hand on Kate's back.

"You make a good pillow,"Kate joked falling asleep. Unfortunately Sawyer came and sat on the couch opposite them.

"Jack do you have a feeling someone's looking at us?"Kate whispered.

"Yeah,"Jack replied.

"Sawyer quit it,"Kate said opening her eyes.

"I see you two have become good friends,"Sawyer said.

"Yeah and?"Kate asked.

"Are you more than friends?"Sawyer asked.

"I don't know,now if you sleeping there turn the other way,"Kate replied going back to sleep clutching Jack's shirt.

The next day Kate was lying in front of Jack. "Jack I'll be right back, got to go to the toilet,"Kate said tiredly. Kate walked off slowly as she was still half asleep. "So, you and Kate a couple then?"Sawyer asked.

"No, even if we were we won't be telling you,"Jack replied. When Kate walked out of the bathroom Zack was waiting for her.

"Get here you!"Zack shouted. Kate screamed and ran in the direction of the couch when she got there she looked behind her then at Sawyer and Jack's shocked faces.

"Jack go on you side let me lie in front of you, quick,"Kate asked lying in front of Jack so she was facing him and hid her head in her hair as Zack ran past. "Has he gone?"Kate muttered lifting her head up.

"Yeah what happened?"Jack asked as Kate looked behind her and sat up still next to Jack, it was lucky that Jack had his arm around her waist otherwise she would have fallen on the floor. "He was waiting for me outside the bathroom he wasn't happy,"Kate replied "Uh oh," Kate said getting up and trying to dodge Zack. They were running around for at least twenty minutes and in the end they didn't know who was chasing who.

"If your going to run. Not so fast,"Kate breathed as she had a massive stitch. "Eek,"Kate squeaked running again.This time she tripped over the coffee table and landed in a heap on the floor cutting the top of her arm on the corner of the table. "Oi you leave her alone whatever you want to say to her she dosn't want to know so go away!" Sawyer shouted standing up ready to hit Zack but he ran off so Sawyer sat back down.

Jack helped Kate up. "I'll have a look at that cut on your arm, come and sit in front of me,"Jack said. Kate did as she was told. Sawyer had got them all a coffee and Kate was trying to drink hers. "Done, you can sit over there now if you like,"Jack said.

"I'm alright here thanks,"Kate replied smiling and handing Jack his coffee.

"So are you two a couple or what?"Sawyer asked. Jack and Kate spat out their coffees in shock, they may have heard him say it before but this time he was saying it as if asking if it was true. "Well, oh and this is my friends Charlie and Hurley?"Sawyer asked introducing Charlie and Hurley who had just sat down next to him. "Are these the two lovebirds?"Charlie asked. Jack and Kate looked at each other in shock well Jack looked down at Kate. "Yeah, come on just kiss,"Hurley said.

"Fine, fine,"Kate said turning so she was sitting on her knees. She leaned into kiss Jack who of course returned the kiss. It lasted longer than all of them expected.

"Ok, you two can let go of each other now,"Sawyer said with a hint of jealousy. Jack and Kate stopped kissing as they needed air. Kate still sat on her knees but rested her head on Jack's chest. "Do I have to?"Kate asked laughing.

"All passengers leaving for LAX on Oceanic 815 please go to departure gate 23," the airport hostess said on a radio. "That's us lets got,"Jack said standing up and helping Kate up. Kate and Jack walked hand in hand to the departure gate while Hurley, Charlie and Sawyer followed behind. Five minutes later Jack and Kate were sitting next to each other on the plane still holding hands.

Do the passengers of Oceanic 815 land in LAX? We all know the answer.


End file.
